Echoes in Eternity
by Robin4
Summary: What if Maximus had decided to tell the emperor his decision sooner than at sunset? This story begins shortly after the battle in Germania at the beginning of the movie... Alternate Universe.
1. Responsibility

# GLADIATOR:

## **Echoes in Eternity******

Part one: Germania

Unable to sleep, Maximus tossed and turned for hours, his head spinning wildly with duties, desires and decisions.Outside, his army still celebrated, but he paid their noise little heed – there were much more important matters occupying his mind.His emperor had asked him to do something he had never even considered in his dreams or his most painful nightmares.Now weighing upon him was a responsibility he did not want, a responsibility that was heavier than the burden of commanding the entire 186,000-man Northern Army; it weighed heavier than that of being Caesar's general and his sole military advisor for the entire empire.What he had been asked to do was an incredible vision in itself and a dream Maximus was unsure he could fulfill… Though, in his heart, he knew that no one else could.Like his emperor, Maximus shuddered at the thought of the empire writhing under Commodus' hard heel.Perversely, that only made things harder, though, not easier.

If any man other than Marcus Aurelius had asked this of him, Maximus knew he would have said no.One thousand times no, with all his heart no, not in this lifetime or in any other – but Marcus had asked him.Marcus had asked him to complete his life's work, to bear the burden that had been weighing on the old man's heart for so long.In good conscience, Maximus could not refuse – yet all he wanted to do was go home.He was tired of fighting, tired of bearing responsibilities he had never once asked for; he only wanted to go home and start over.Since losing his wife over three years before in a freak disaster of nature and regretfully leaving his son in the care of his sister, he had not left the front lines once returning.All he wanted now was to go home to the boy he remembered so well, to watch him grow and change, to give him the love and parenting he needed.His own childhood had been rough enough.There was no need to subject his own son to something of the sort Maximus had known.

Twenty-four hours before, that had not seemed like much to ask, but now his dreams lay shattered beneath those of a greater man.His yearnings paled in comparison with the vision Marcus Aurelius had revealed to him.

For the thousandth time, he asked himself, _Why me?_Unfortunately, he knew the answer to that timeless question.Years of friendship and trust lay between himself and Marcus, years of depending unconditionally upon one another when the rest of the world refused to cooperate.Once more, his emperor was depending upon him – and he knew it, though Marcus had not been cruel enough to phrase it that way.Just so, he also knew he was fighting the truth_."By sunset, I hope you will have agreed."_Marcus Aurelius knew his general too well; Maximus could no sooner refuse him this than he could harm the kind old man whom he loved as a father.

_And so why do I still sit here and stare?_ he asked himself with a frown.

_Because I don't want this.I didn't ask for this!_Still, it was useless to fight his sense of duty – Rome and Marcus were all he had left in an otherwise dark and cruel world.He could not, and would not, let either one down.Swallowing, he closed his eyes for a brief and peaceful moment – the last, he was sure, for some time to come._Why wait?_Maximus had never been known for hesitation in a crucial moment, and his instincts told him that now was not a good time to start.

Maximus rolled out of bed.He had a duty to Rome.

Fully armored, he made his way through his army's camp, barely acknowledging the greetings offered by his officers and men.Too much was on his mind; the decision may have been made, but that did not lessen the consequences that came with it.He knew full well the price of what he would do; however, he would not turn back now. Once committed, Maximus never faltered.

Nearing the network of Imperial tents, he brushed past the praetorians guarding them with hardly a second look.Several glared at him in annoyance, but not one objected.Few could simply enter the emperor's tent unbidden, but Maximus could, and the guards knew it.Though the emperor's private guard might not have liked him – and many detested the fact that a _Spaniard_ could hold Caesar's ear so – they knew better than to stop him.Rumor said that the general could be downright vicious when provoked, and each knew from long experience that the emperor would side with his general without so much as a second thought or even bothering to ask what had happened.Two of the men exchanged worried glances – not every day did Maximus simply storm by them wordlessly, and they wondered if this might have to do with the earlier summons the general had received.Hopefully, one mused, the Spaniard was losing his grip on the emperor's mind.

Upon reaching the entrance to Marcus' tent, Maximus paused for a moment and glanced up at the gray Germanian sky, searching for answers and asking himself for the last time if he was doing the right thing.In this last instant of indecision, an unusual sound caught his attention – and that he could not immediately identify its source put him on guard.Slightly muffled, it seemed almost to be the sound of a struggle – 

His battle-homed subconscious jolted him forward before he totally comprehended the horror of what he heard.Though he rushed inside the tent wary for any attack, what he found was far from what he could possibly have expected.His brain digested the situation in quick, small gasps – Commodus holding the emperor – Marcus struggling against him – the sick sounds of a strangling man barely emerging from beneath the rich folds of Commodus' tunic – _No! – _

Without hesitation, he seized the emperor's son by the shoulder and violently threw him backwards.Not pausing to notice where the younger man fell, Maximus caught his emperor before the old man collapsed, struggling for air.Concern for Marcus filled Maximus, not just for the emperor he had sworn to serve, but for the friend who lay limp in his arms.To make matters even worse, Marcus had been unwell already, suffering from the infernal Germanian winter...

"Caesar?" he gasped, the situation suddenly becoming painfully clear in his mind._By the gods, no… Do not let this happen.Please _do not_ let this happen!_

Marcus coughed, strained to answer – but an angry roar ripped Maximus' attention away from him.Like a madman, Commodus launched himself at his old rival, his rage stealing away any control he might have possessed.Furiously, the general shot to his feet and ruthlessly backhanded the younger man twice in quick succession, not caring that he was the prince of Rome – all that mattered was that he knew Commodus had tried to kill his father.The other landed hard upon one of the campaign tables in the tent, shattering it beyond all repair, and lay still.

Turning back to Marcus, Maximus noticed that the emperor was still struggling to breathe.As close to panic as he had been in years, the general shouted to the guards he knew were outside._"Medic!"_

That done, he quickly lifted the frail old man into his arms and carried him to the bed across the chamber, setting him gently down upon the sheets.Six praetorians altered by his command rushed into the tent, two of their number stopping to help the bloodied prince to his feet."What happened?" one dared to ask.

Maximus, kneeling by Marcus' side, one arm still locked behind his fragile shoulders, hardly heard the question and did not bother to reply.His eyes were riveted on the emperor's face as the older man stubbornly fought death off.Heart pounding, Maximus prayed a silent prayer for the emperor's life, desperately hoping that Marcus could prevail against impossible odds just one last time.Across the tent, Commodus, took complete advantage of the confusion."Father!" he cried, suddenly becoming the innocent and caring son for his audience.

The guards gave way as he rushed to his father's side, but Maximus, unfooled, spun to face Commodus, seized him in an iron grip, and whipped a dagger's blade to his throat."Come one step closer to him and I will kill you," he whispered, his voice all the more dangerous for its softness.

Frightened shock played all over the prince's features.Though he had known and hated Maximus for years, he had not expected this of all treatments."How _dare_ you…!"Alarmed, the praetorians made a move to defend their emperor's son, but the entering medic interrupted their actions.Maximus shoved Commodus back into the arms of his taken aback guard and turned to the physician, icy command in his voice."See to the emperor."

Wide-eyed and anxious, Marcus' doctor moved quickly to the bedside and the ailing monarch it held.Maximus did not watch him; his narrowed eyes were focused on Commodus and the guards, for he knew that the emperor's son would not let it end there, and he knew which side the praetorians would take – 

He was right, of course."Arrest him!" Commodus spat at the praetorians as soon as he'd found the courage to speak and had clumsily wiped at his bloody face.Ironically enough, given the seriousness of the situation, Maximus found irrelevantly himself hoping that the little twit's nose was broken.That was the least of what he deserved.

"Highness?" one of the praetorians questioned the order in confusion.Maximus was, after all, Caesar's general, and despite the frictions always present between the praetorians and the legions, one did not cross those lines lightly, if one expected to hold onto one's precious job.

Just then, Quintus entered the tent, also alerted by Maximus' earlier shout.His gaze darted between his general, the prince, and the guards.Disaster was brewing in the atmosphere."Maximus, what's going on here?" he asked warily.

"I said arrest him!" Commodus screeched.Maximus tensed for action, dagger still in his right hand and knowing the prince's deadly plan.The only thing he was sure of at the moment was that he could not leave Marcus alone – and that doing so would sign the old man's death warrant.

Two praetorians stepped forward cautiously; they knew a warrior when they saw one and were not anxious to fight the general whose exploits on the battlefield were legendary.Orders were orders, however, and they had been given them.

"Maximus?" a weak voice suddenly beckoned from the bed, halting the praetorians in mid stride.They looked at the general warily, but made no move to stop him as he turned his back on them.Swallowing his anger, Maximus quickly knelt by his friend's side, letting the dagger fall from his hand to the floor.

"Caesar?" he replied quietly.

Marcus shifted feebly and, understanding, Maximus clasped his hand in his own.Strong eyes looked out from the otherwise frail face that the general riveted his gaze on, level and focused."Commodus," the emperor gasped, "_must not_ rule."

"Yes, sire," Maximus replied without a second thought.There was no denying that now, just as there was no denying what had passed in that tent brief moments before.He had a duty to perform for Rome, and he would see it through, consequences be damned.Marcus was depending upon him, and he could no sooner disappoint his emperor than he could kill himself.

Relief creased the old man's face for an instant."You must – " he began, but the remaining words were dissolved into hacking coughs as a spasm shook Marcus' body.Maximus apprehensively held his breath as the emperor fought death back once more.Finally, Marcus' breathing steadied slightly, though was still incredibly weak.It was far too soon, he knew, for any discussions to take place.If only Marcus would realize that… 

The medic at his side touched his shoulder nervously."General, you should not talk to him now – "

Maximus cut him off with a curt nod."He is right, Caesar," he said quietly, meeting Marcus' stubborn gaze."We will talk of this later."

Albeit frowning, the emperor nodded tiredly in agreement, his eyes still locked on his general.Maximus looked back steadily, trying to lend the old man strength through the mere force of his will.Marcus could not die now – there was too much to be said, too much to be done – and Maximus had lost far too many friends in battle to want to lose the man he was closest to of all.Only now, when it was almost too late, was he realizing how much the old man meant to him.Or perhaps, he inwardly amended, only now was he admitting it.

Weakly squeezing Maximus' hand, Marcus looked beyond him, and Maximus followed his gaze as the emperor focused on the ranking praetorian in the tent."Captain," Marcus rasped.

"Sire?" the man stepped forward anxiously.

"Follow General Maximus' orders as you would my own," the emperor commanded.

The captain bobbed his head in acknowledgement."Sire."Out of the corner of his eye, Maximus spotted Commodus staring lividly at his father.Did he know?Had he heard?Or had Marcus told him and unwittingly started this all?The general was willing to bet that he had, and that matters could only get more complicated now.

"I trust you to do what must be done," Marcus said quietly, his voice hardly a hoarse whisper.Swallowing, Maximus turned back to him, feeling the burdens he had never wanted come crashing down upon his shoulders.But he had accepted them, and he was no stranger to responsibility.He nodded once in response, and watched the emperor close his eyes, finally relaxing now that he need no longer worry for Rome.Sleep came quickly to him.

For a long moment, Maximus let his eyes rest upon the old man's peaceful features.He always thought of Rome first – never anything else, not even himself or his family.Marcus was a wise man but not an overly proud one, and he had always put his people first.Even though he was the most powerful man in the world, Marcus had always stressed that he was just a man, and had tried to ensure that the citizens of Rome were treated justly and fairly, and protected from those who would do them harm.Over the years he had known him, Maximus had never known the emperor fail his people in any way.Wars had been fought when a single tribe of barbarians invaded remote sections of the empire, because nowhere was too remote to protect, Marcus always said.Every citizen living within his boarders deserved peace and respect.Inside, Maximus had to wonder if he could ever live up to his surrogate father's legacy.In his heart, he knew he would try.

But first he would ensure that Marcus did not die today.

A thought occurred to him that he did not particularly like but knew to be legitimate; he knew one way for Commodus to still kill his father.Looking to the emperor's physician beside him, he kept his gaze as cold as the ice he felt in his gut."If he dies, you die," he whispered, just so only the medic could hear him.The small man's eyes grew large and he bobbed his head up and down in fearful acknowledgement.Staring hard at him for several long seconds, Maximus read the other's face and knew he was too scared to do any less than his best to save the emperor's life.

Finally, he stood and turned to the suspicious guards, the infuriated prince, and his bewildered friend.Though their expressions differed greatly, all their eyes all followed him closely, awaiting his move, since virtually the power of the entire empire was at his fingertips.Fortunately, he did not give them long to fidget.Maximus' eyes focused on Commodus as he spoke.

"Quintus," he commanded, "escort the prince to his tent and post a guard.No one enters and he does not leave."

"Maximus, are you sure this is prudent – " his second in command began warily.

"You have your orders," Maximus said flatly, still looking at Commodus, awaiting the unavoidable protests.

"You have no authority over me, General," Commodus said arrogantly.His chin practically touched the sky in his effort to look down upon his father's officer.The praetorians beside him shifted uncertainly, not knowing if to defend him or not.Maximus did not give them the chance to decide.He stepped close to the prince, looking down at him menacingly from his few inches worth of greater height.

"Either go willingly or I'll have you knocked out and dragged," he threatened matter of factly.

In reward for his warning, Commodus sputtered in astonishment, easily losing the control he had always bragged about having but had never truly possessed."You wouldn't dare," he objected.

"Wouldn't I?" Maximus challenged.Their eyes locked in mutual hatred, and Maximus knew it was only a matter of time before one of them acted upon their long years of animosity.At the moment, however, he had the upper hand, and the conceited prince was well aware of it.Scowling, Commodus spun on his heel to storm out of the tent, followed closely by Quintus.

Not bothering to watch his dramatic exit, Maximus turned to the praetorian commander."Supervise the guard outside this tent yourself," he ordered."No one enters or leaves without my permission."

The man, he saw – making a mental note to learn the captain's name – had the good sense not to argue with an irate general invested with the emperor's powers.He merely nodded and gestured his guards out."Yes, sir."As they left him alone with the emperor and his physician, Maximus finally allowed his eyes to close briefly in relief.Marcus was safe; Rome was safe – for now.

Unbidden, a terrible thought rose to mind: _What if I had not stopped Commodus?_He swallowed the bile that rose in his throat as he considered the worst possibilities.Marcus would be dead, he knew._And so would I, probably, for hesitating before I gave him my answer, because no one else would have known.What of Rome then?_

Like a stage tragedy, events played through his mind as they might have been.Would Commodus have simply killed him, or would he have demanded the loyalty he knew he could never have?What then, of the empire he had fought to defend for over half his life?Would anyone have had the courage to stand up to the fiend that would be emperor?In his heart, he knew the answer was no.

Opening his eyes, Maximus turned to look at Marcus' peaceful, sleeping face once more.The hopes of Rome all rested in that fragile, willful, old monarch.He was the one man who could bring justice and peace to an empire that seemed, to Maximus, to be falling apart at the joints.Yet, ironically enough, Marcus' hopes all rested upon him, a Spanish general who had never once been to Rome.For the sake of Rome, he knew, he had to protect Caesar.Even stronger than his duty to the empire, however, was his love for Marcus.No one would harm the emperor while he lived.Especially not his beast of a son.

"I do not care what orders you have been given, _Captain_," her furious voice commanded."I will see my father.Now move aside."

The praetorian's response was politely firm, although clearly unnerved."I am very sorry, My Lady, but the general said that no one can enter or – " 

"I do not care what _General_ Maximus told you.I am the Princess of Rome and my father, the emperor, is ill.I wish to see him." Lucilla's declaration jolted Maximus out of his quiet, solitary, watch of the sleeping emperor.Throughout the night and well into the morning, he had been by the old man's side and had watched Marcus' occasional tossing and turning with worry.Now that the emperor was at peace, he'd not have the spoiled princess interrupting him, no matter how well she meant.

Unless, of course, she was on Commodus' side.That would bear watching and caution.Damn her ability to lie and seem innocent, to control and manipulate.Once he had known her so well… but time, Maximus suspected, had changed Lucilla far more than it had altered him.And there had surely been plenty of time since they had known each other so intimately._On guard, then._

He rose quickly and stepped outside the tent before she could raise more of a ruckus – something, he knew, Lucilla Aurelius was far too talented at doing far too effectively.Temper tantrums seemed to be the one thing she and Commodus had in common.Forestalling the overmatched captain's answer, he placed a hand on the man's shoulder.Poor fellow; he'd never have been up to a sparing match with the fiery princess, though he'd certainly have tried valiantly before failing.She was far too quick and sharp of the tongue to be beaten with anything other than common sense and pure stubbornness.Besides, he had an advantage – he didn't work for her.

"Can I help you, My Lady?" Maximus asked quietly, before she could speak.It had once been a game between them to find out who could get the first word in, but now it was no contest, only a possibly deadly match.

Lucilla was clearly having none of politeness and glared daggers at him. "Maximus.You can let me see my father."

Another man might have been bullied by the superior look, but he'd seen her more angry before, and the arrogance merely rolled right off of him."He is sleeping."

The beautiful eyebrows arched skeptically."And why do you stay?And why is my brother under arrest?"

Willfully committing a breach of protocol, Maximus took her by the arm and led her inside the tent – far enough away to not disturb Marcus, provided they were quiet, yet also away from the prying eyes and curious ears of the rest of the camp.Trusting Lucilla would not come easily to him, if at all, but she did deserve to know what had happened, for better or for worse.Besides he'd never acquired her comfort with lying… He turned to look her directly in the eye.

"Commodus tried to kill your father," Maximus replied.

"What?" she gasped, but he saw her mind working even as her eyes filled with concern.Lucilla knew he'd not lie to her.Maximus never had; now he only nodded silently, reading her face carefully – perhaps she'd not changed as much as he'd thought.Perhaps she was not heartless or cold, for the shock and fear were obvious.Lucilla cared a great deal about her father; she always had."Why?" the princess whispered.

All too conscious of how her blue eyes were searching his face, Maximus broke his gaze from her's for a moment.Did he dare to tell the truth?Or was it really not his story to tell?For once in his life, he could not find the answers he sought.Such indecisiveness was virtually unknown to him; Maximus was accustomed to being a man of action – and inwardly, he cursed the fact that it was happening just when he needed it the least.However, the general pushed his frustration aside and replied:

"You will have to ask him that."

"Is he all right?" Lucilla asked quietly.

Maximus nodded again."He will be."

"But you are worried," the princess stated, bringing a slight frown to his face and earning herself a sharp look.She could always read him far too well for comfort.Lucilla knew his mind merely from the look in his eyes; he had never been able to hide much around her.

"Yes," Maximus admitted, allowing his temper to dissipate.Anger was not worth the energy it consumed."Your father is… fragile, as you said."

Lucilla's eyes softened."You will watch him?"

A slight smile creased his face as he replied, "Always."For a moment, it was as if nothing had changed; he felt as if pride and politics hadn't ripped them apart all those years ago… Yet some things died forever, even when they died hard.The look in her eyes, however, said that she had little intention of letting the sleeping lie in peace – and that, perhaps, her heart was beating as wildly as his.

"Thank you," Lucilla said.She might have gone on – and they might have both tempted the fates and their pasts – had a weak voice from the emperor's sleeping chamber not interrupted them both and replace the division between them.

"Maximus?" Marcus called softly.

Immediately, the general turned and strode back to his emperor's side, his mind far removed from the – possible – emotions of only seconds before."Caesar?" he asked, dropping to one knee upon reaching the bedside.

A thin smile lit Marcus' lined face."You stayed here, didn't you?" he asked.

"Yes."

The old man frowned slightly with disapproval but let it pass.He knew his general far too well to expect otherwise."Sit, Maximus," the emperor said quietly."Don't kneel."As Maximus pulled a nearby chair to the bedside, Marcus asked, "Who were you talking to?"

A quick glance over his shoulder revealed Lucilla's continued presence; she was discreetly peeking around the corner into her father's bedchamber, her face still marked with concern.

"Your daughter," Maximus replied unnecessarily, knowing that Marcus had followed his gaze before the old man gestured to his daughter and she approached.The princess gingerly settled herself at her father's side.

"What happened?" Lucilla asked quietly.

"Commodus tried to kill me," Marcus replied with his characteristic bluntness."Maximus stopped him, and saved my life."

At those words – which he'd carefully left unsaid earlier – Maximus felt Lucilla's eyes on him, but he purposefully did not look at her.Instead, he continued to watch the emperor.It was far easier than dealing with the questions he knew would be on her face."Why?" Lucilla asked her father after a moment of silence.

The emperor was silent for a moment, seemingly considering what to tell his beautiful daughter.Knowing his difficulties and seeking to make it easier, Maximus began to rise.Marcus grabbed his arm to stop him."Stay, Maximus."

He settled back into the chair, keenly aware of Marcus' hand on his arm.Did the old man not trust his daughter, or did he merely want Maximus at his side as he told her of his intentions?Either was possible, and though Maximus had little desire to be reminded of what he had promised to do, he knew that its explanation was inevitable.Finally, Marcus continued:

"I told Commodus that he will not be emperor."

To her credit, Lucilla seemed relatively unsurprised.She knew both her father and her brother – and also knew what a disappointment the latter had always been to the former.Unfortunately, the princess also knew politics."Who have you chosen?" she asked.

The emperor drew in a weak breath, and Maximus was tempted to suggest that they continue this conversation another time, but he knew that Marcus would never allow it.Once the old man had made a decision, it took an act of the gods and the senate to get him to reverse it – and even that only worked about half the time.Marcus Aurelius was one of the most stubborn and strong men on the earth; Maximus knew he would have only been wasting his breath, so he kept his peace and let Marcus speak."Rome is to be a republic again."

"If no one man holds power, all will reach for it," Lucilla replied immediately.

"That is why I have asked Maximus to become the Protector of Rome when I die," the emperor said."He will give the power back to the people… and end the corruption that has crippled the empire."

Lucilla glanced at her father's general, and then frowned slightly as her mind digested the information.Politically speaking, she was an absolute genius, surpassing even her father with her instincts and experience in the political arena."What if it does not work?"

"Then Maximus will succeed me as the emperor of Rome."

Maximus looked at the old man in shock – this was something they had not discussed.He had no desire for power, for Rome… only to fulfill a dream that had been whispered to him and then go home._What if it does not work?_What if he, who had never even been to Rome, was forced to become her emperor…?No, _forced_ was the wrong word.He always could have said no.And somewhere, in the back of his mind, he had always known of that possibility.He just hadn't wanted to consider it until now – and Maximus still did not want to face it.He shook his head slightly, silently pleading with Marcus that it not be so.

"It must be," Marcus said quietly, reading him perfectly."Commodus must not rule."

_And what would make me better than him?_ Maximus wanted to demand._Why would I be a more just ruler?I don't _want_ this!_But he remained silent, not asking the questions that needed to be asked, for he already knew the answers that he did not want to consider._Does every child dream of this? I never did.Does every general watch and wait for the right opportunity to take it?I never have.So why is it that I have a feeling that Marcus' dream will fail and that I will end up where I have never even imagined being?_Finally, he nodded slowly in response to the emperor's unasked request.Would he do it?Yes – and he would hate every moment of it.

Lucilla broke the uneasy silence."Why are you telling me this?"

Marcus sighed tiredly, and again, Maximus wanted to tell him to rest, though he knew the old man would refuse."So that Commodus can not act with immunity.So that someone else knows…"The emperor closed his eyes briefly, clearly fighting fatigue back.

"You need to rest," the princess said suddenly."We can talk of this some other time."

Before Maximus could breath a sigh of relief, Marcus' eyes popped open and he shook his head."Not yet," he disagreed."I need you to do something for me first."

"Of course," Lucilla said immediately, obviously hoping to placate her father enough so that he would rest, but Marcus' eyes were on Maximus.

"Both of you," the emperor said.

The general nodded his assent, not even pausing to wonder what he would have him do – for even if he'd had second thoughts, what could be worse that what Marcus had already asked?His loyalty, anyway, was absolute, for he'd not begin failing the emperor now.The old man studied his daughter and his general for several long moments, and then finally continued."I want the two of you to marry."

Lucilla beat Maximus to it, but just barely."_What_?" she gasped.They looked at each other in shock, then back to the emperor again.Years ago, they would have jumped at the opportunity – but what of now?_Now?_Too much time had passed since they had even spoken, truly spoken; it had been longer since they had loved.Once they had been closer than friends, more than lovers… but now they had both changed.Although Maximus knew his heart was beating wildly at the thought of a second chance – how many second chances was one offered in a lifetime, anyway? – he also knew that too much time had passed.Stubborn pride and anger had driven them apart, too far apart…And the pain of losing her had driven him straight into marriage with a woman he barely knew.

Selene had been different from Lucilla in every possible way; perhaps that was exactly what he had been searching for.The last thing he had needed was to be reminded of his lost love.She had been quiet, laid back, easy to get a long with – nothing like the stubborn, beautiful, and willful daughter of Marcus Aurelius.Whereas Maximus and Lucilla had been able to argue for hours on end about the least important of subjects, he and Selene almost never fought.They had each been willing to leave each other's habits well enough alone, to exist separately while together – theirs had been a low-maintenance marriage.Neither had ever required too much of the other's time.He had loved her, of course, but never in the all-consuming way that he had loved Lucilla.Still, to speak with the princess always had meant to reopen his heart, to reopen old wounds – and he did not know if he could do that again.Maximus didn't know if it was worth the risk of losing himself once more.

When Lucilla spoke again, her voice was level and rational, betraying none of the emotion she had to feel – none of the emotion he irrationally _hoped _she felt."Father, we lost what we had long ago," she said reasonably.

Something sharp seemed to stab into his heart with her words; why it hurt so much he did not know; Maximus would have said the same himself.Marcus, however, was hearing none of the arguments or caring for their emotions, no matter how pent-up, destroyed, or nonexistent they were.The old man's tired glare turned angered.

"Then find it," he demanded."If not for yourselves, find it for Rome.She will need you both now."

"Father, you are not – "

Marcus cut her off with a shake of his head."I am dying," he said gently."We cannot deny it after what has happened.But I can choose the legacy that I leave behind, and I choose you – both of you."

Maximus swallowed uneasily.The emperor was asking for more than his loyalty, now; he was asking for his heart.Although he loved the old man like a father, he was unsure that it was enough for this.Maximus could not love Lucilla for Marcus' sake… only for her.And that, he knew, could become the most heart-breaking thing of all.Finally, he dared to look up at the princess, and to his surprise, found all his worries and fears mirrored in her blue eyes.But there was also hope, something he'd dared not to feel…

"I know I ask much," Marcus continued, looking now to his general."If Rome… cannot be changed, you will need help, Maximus.And this is the easiest way to ensure your claim to the throne."The tired eyes flickered between them both."I know you loved once… could you not again?"

Their eyes locked – _could they not again?_Often times, it took risk to gain much.The problem was willingness to take that chance.For a moment, neither of them moved or even dared to breathe – would they have the courage to tempt the fates?All Maximus was conscious of was the pounding of his heart in his ears and the fact that his face was suddenly growing warm with a smile that threatened to break through his uncertainty.With this thrust upon them, they suddenly again shared fears and worries, dreams and hopes… perhaps time had not wrought such changes after all.There was, though, only one way to find out.Tentatively, Maximus reached out and took Lucilla's hand in his own.

When she smiled, his heart quieted its pounding and almost stopped altogether.In some impossible way, it was worth the chance again.Maximus finally replied to Marcus' question for them both."Yes," he whispered.

A grin lit the emperor's face, but disappeared quickly beneath his weariness."Then let an old man sleep in peace knowing that."

They both nodded and rose, hands still joined; in silent accord they moved around the corner, to the same place where they had argued only minutes before.How strange, it suddenly was, to be on the same side again.Lucilla slipped her hand from his and looked away."This is strange," she commented.

"Yes," Maximus agreed.How strange, and how ironic, he suspected only they would ever know.An awkward silence descended upon them then, as they both came to terms with what Maximus had committed them to doing.Inwardly, he wondered if he had made the right choice – his emotions had driven him to it, but it had been a long time since he had let his emotions govern his actions.What in the world were they doing?What in the world would they become – _together_?

"Tell me, Maximus," Lucilla finally whispered."How did we fall out of love?It all seems so foolish to me now."

The general swallowed.How many times, years ago, had he rehearsed this conversation in his head, only to never have the courage to say _I'm sorry_?Now years later and changes past, it was all coming down to this.Silently, he vowed to never let his pride step between him and his love again."We didn't," Maximus answered slowly."We just led ourselves to believe that we had.Stubbornness and anger drove us apart.We were too proud to apologize."

Lucilla finally looked up at him, her eyes again searching his face hopefully."I know.But I would apologize now."

"As would I," Maximus replied, trying vainly to ignore the pounding of his heart.How many times had he dreamed of making this right?But now that the moment had arrived, he had never felt so unsure of himself."And now we are older.Does that make us wiser, or just more afraid?"

"A little of both, I would think."She smiled nervously."I don't know what to do."

"Neither do I," he admitted.

Suddenly she stepped close to him, her eyes still searching his face.He met her gaze levelly, knowing that every dream he'd ever dared to have was now coming back into his heart."I don't want to lose you again," Lucilla whispered.

"Then don't."Could it be so simple?He did not know, nor did he give either of them time to find out.He just kissed her instead, and found himself unsurprised when she returned his unchecked passion with her own.The years seemed to melt away between them, and all that mattered was that moment, and each other.


	2. Changes En Route

# GLADIATOR:

## Echoes in Eternity

Part two: changes en route

"What will you do?" Lucilla asked her father quietly.Most emperors would never have even heard of having a woman present in a political counsel, but Marcus Aurelius knew his daughter far too well.He knew that she – woman or not – had a keen political mind unparalleled by anyone in Rome, her father included.And hence, she was present in the emperor's tent, seated by Maximus' side.

They exchanged a look, thoughts aligned.Both worried for the old man's health, and feared the not fulfilling his dream almost as much as they dreaded his death.It was amazing the changes that only a few weeks wrought in them; once more, the princess and the general had grown close, so close that it often seemed that their love had never been so violently denied.Still, it had, and both were well aware of that – and just as determined never to make the same mistake twice.Once was enough, cried their hearts' unspoken agreement.Proof that the two stubborn beings had learned from the past, however, was yet to come.

Marcus took a long moment before answering, reminding Maximus for the billionth time how tired and fragile the old emperor must have been."I am worried about the Senate," he finally admitted."They may never be _ready_ to rule justly."

"I think you underestimate them," Maximus said quietly, not to disagree with Marcus, only to gently remind him that this was _Caesar's_ dream.And no one could live a dream without first learning to believe.

His naive statement brought a smile from Marcus."You have never even met the Senate," he countered.

The general grinned in return.For the first few days after Commodus' attempt on his life, Marcus had been quiet and reflective.It often seemed that he was not only contemplating his own mortality, but also that of his dream.And, too, there was his son to think about – traitorous coward that Commodus might have been, Maximus knew that he was Marcus' _son_, his flesh and blood – and that made a huge difference.Despite the young man's many follies, the emperor had always loved him, had always tried to cure the vices and curb the unorthodox tendencies.Unfortunately, recent events told all too plainly that none of Marcus' efforts had worked.Such thoughts would have sobered Maximus quickly, had the old man's smile not remained in force.

"But I do know how stubborn you are, old man," he rejoined.Lucilla snickered by his side, earning herself a good-natured stern look from her father.

"Maximus is right, father," she pointed out."You can accomplish anything you want to.You are the Emperor of Rome."

Rather than smiling at her gentle sarcasm, Marcus' brows creased in thought."It is not now I worry about," he said quietly."It is the future…"He closed his eyes wearily, and then seemed to force them open once more.

"We will preserve your dream," Lucilla replied, her quiet confidence willing to overmatch her father's weary doubt.Buoyed, Maximus squeezed her hand in his own, knowing that together, they could and would accomplish anything.

Caesar shook his head in frustration."But the whole of the dream is that you will step away when the Senate is ready to assume power," he said passionately."And what if they are not?I have to wonder if they will ever be."

Maximus and Lucilla exchanged a worried look._What if…?_"They will be ready," the princess replied.

Unwanted possibilities and opportunities flashed through his mind._They will have to be, _the general thought darkly.

Marcus sighed."You know the senate, Lucilla," he said evenly."Do you truthfully think that they will ever be ready?That they can ever put their own political ambitions aside for the good of Rome?I fear that my dream can never come to pass."

Now Maximus shook his head."It may take time, Caesar, but we can do this."

The correction came immediately."Marcus."

"Marcus," the general relented.Although he loved the old man like a father, it was odd to be able to acknowledge it in such an open fashion.But time, inevitably, always brought change.

"I hope you are right," the old man said quietly. "But if this does not work, Maximus, you must be prepared."

Unwilling to even contemplate that possibility, the general quickly responded, "I will do everything within my power to insure that it does."

"I don't doubt that, my friend… I just doubt the Senate's ability to change, to learn…"Marcus trailed off thoughtfully before continuing."And even if they could change, what is to prevent the past from repeating itself in a century or two?Who says there could not be another Julius Caesar to tear it all down?"

"There is that chance in everything, Marcus," Maximus counted.

"True… but especially in this.I just want to know, Maximus, that you are ready for what might come to pass."

A deep breath failed to help the sudden sickness he felt._"…You could become extremely political…"_For the love of the gods, why him?"Ready?No…" he mused.At Marcus' frown, though, he continued with the truth."I don't want power, Marcus, and the last thing I ever dreamed of is this… but I will do it if I must.Commodus can not rule."

The emperor nodded his understanding.Despite that he was asking Maximus to do the last thing he ever wanted to, Marcus knew him well.Quietly, he agreed, "For Rome."

Only Maximus knew there was a far more important reason, one so significant that it was almost painful to say."For you," he disagreed quietly.

Both the emperor and his daughter turned to stare at him; Maximus was not often given to emotional displays – or even to admitting that he possessed feelings at all.It was part of the general's mystique, the tough skin that shielded the vulnerable soul inside.However, it was time to tell the truth.

Taken slightly aback, Marcus finally nodded."You warm an old man's heart, Maximus," he said softly.

The general shook his head a bit."I speak the truth."

Their eyes locked and years of unspoken emotion passed between the two men.Both knew, in that moment, how very much they owed one another – and how much they depended upon each other's strengths.Maximus felt his chest grow tight as he realized how close he had come to losing this man who meant so much to him – without ever having told Marcus that.What a fool he could have been…

Almost hesitantly, the emperor stretched a frail hand in Maximus' direction.However, as the general grasped Marcus' hand in his own, he moved forward and warmly embraced the old man._Now embrace me as my son…_As Marcus' arms surrounded him in return, Maximus whispered from the depths of his heart:

"You have always been a father to me."

Worry threatened to close off Maximus' throat as Marcus drew a quick gasp of breath, then he realized it was in emotional surprise."Thank you, my friend," the emperor whispered in return.

"No," Maximus replied."Thank you."

A startled yelp, followed immediately by an angry growl, jolted Maximus from his once peaceful sleep.Instinct drove his legs of over the side of his narrow campaign cot and directed his hand to the sheathed sword only feet away.A scream echoed next, punctuated by Skelton's predatory snarl and Cicero's shouted warning – 

"General!"

But the cry had become unnecessary already; like an avenging monster, Maximus emerged from the bedchamber of his command tent, fully awake and combat ready.He was met instantly by the sight of several men – _praetorians?_ – in or entering the room: one on the floor with the wolf at his throat; another vainly attempting to silence Cicero, but the manservant was holding his own; and seven or eight more piling into the tent, eager to take on the foolish general clad only in his sleep clothes and armored with nothing but a stout short sword.

Quickly, Maximus assessed the situation, then, rather than waiting as his opponents surely expected, he rushed forward into the waiting praetorians.For his first target, he chose not the least experienced or the weakest looking; Maximus immediately singled out the biggest and the strongest – and the one officer in the lot.Skirmishes were all about confidence, and he was ready to deal a serious blow to the other side's.A snarl escaped from his lips as he recognized his target as Commodus' principle guard.However, the recollection did not stay his blade a moment; Captain Albinus fell first and fell hard.

Skelton took the next, and Cicero dispatched of his own opponent as Maximus made short, quick and efficient work of the rest.Only a good friend or close colleague would realize how rushed his movements were; only he felt the ice forming in his gut at the thought of what else might have been happening in the rest of his camp.But his blood was boiling angrily now at both the prince's audacity and his own lack of foresight in expecting it.To a man, the praetorians fought bravely – like Romans – but it did them little good, although the general did regret killing them.

_Just one more black mark against Commodus._

Seconds decided the conflict, for Maximus had age, experience, surprise and determination over the praetorians.Barely finished, he strode past their dead and dying bodies, a bloodied blade still held at the ready in each hand, fully conscious of the alarms beginning to sound throughout his camp, but knowing he had no time to wait for assistance.As he stepped outside, a light burning in Marcus' tent drew his eye, and he doubled his pace, noticing also that there were no guards outside –

Suddenly, a blade flashed through the cold night toward his throat, coupled with the command, "Hold!" from a vaguely familiar voice.

But Maximus was in no mood for guessing games.He twisted quickly and jammed his left elbow into the… _praetorian's_ jaw.Reflex almost carried a sword down to finish the job, but the general satisfied himself with letting the blade rest at the other man's throat where he lay, winded, on the ground.He could not risk murdering an ally.His eyes adjusted to the dark just as his victim swore under his breath and Maximus recognized the voice.It was Presario, Marcus' young and utterly incorruptible Praetorian lieutenant.Abruptly, the general tore the blade away and hauled the young officer to his feet."Find Quintus," he commanded urgently."Tell him to seal the camp.Go!"

Even as Presario moved off to comply with his orders, the praetorian stopped and asked worriedly "What about the emperor?"

Cold ice settled in Maximus' gut."I'll handle that."

From the moment he moved toward the emperor's tent, the worst-case scenario looped itself through his mind.Maximus blew into the tent without preamble or warning – but also without preparation or planning.While at first it caused no problem – surprise saved anything worth saving – after he slew the two praetorians lurking inside the entrance, things quickly got sticky when the third yelped the beginnings of a warning.

Lightning fast reflexes stopped the cry almost before the man opened his mouth, but enough got out to warn any others inside, so Maximus rushed forward, tossing caution to the wind.His emperor was in danger, and that meant that nothing else mattered.

Caution, however, suddenly looked like an excellent idea as Maximus rushed into the main body of the tent and was faced by six armed men guarding the emperor – and Commodus._Figures the bastard would be here_, the back of his mind reported dispassionately as he swung into motion, knowing now that although speed had been of the essence, he had moved far too fast._Never let your enemy chose the battleground!_How many gods dammed times had he said that to his officers…?As the first man fell, Maximus emotionlessly tried to decide how completely he had screwed himself…

When the next two praetorians lined themselves up perfectly for deathblows, Maximus decided it wasn't too bad.The next man actually managed to resist for a moment, but the general's battle vision had focused on him and did not release until the corporal hit the ground.That was good – it was when the shit hit that Maximus realized he was in trouble.

Motion from the corner of his vision made his head snap to the right, and he again cursed himself for not expecting this, too – a praetorian was rushing him, and another was hard on the heels of Commodus, the coward, who was spinning, dagger in hand, toward where his father sat wearily – 

Alarms screeching in his head, Maximus knew he only had seconds to act.Even as he realized that, however, his practiced reflexes were taking over.The general's right arm flew back even as he spun to deflect the incoming praetorian's slash with his left hand's blade.Milliseconds decided his next move, and he instinctively chose the more risky yet more certain path.Again, Maximus' head snapped around and his focus narrowed down on the prince of Rome.Whipping his right arm forward, he sent his sword arching through the air toward Commodus, not once even considering that he was the emperor's son…

Singeing pain enveloped his right side as the second praetorian tried to jump in the way of his thrown blade but was not fast enough.As he twisted away, Maximus caught a glimpse of his blade skipping off Commodus' hip and the prince hitting the ground.The screech reached his ears, but flashing silver forced his attention back home and his left sword shot up to parry the arching slash.Maximus struck with a vengeance as the pain in his side increased – experience told him that the wound was not deep, but it still pissed him off.

The second to last man fell quickly enough, and Maximus lunged forward before the last could comprehend a thing.His blade fell silver and rose crimson, and suddenly the trouble had passed.

Marcus rose quickly, concern etched in his exhausted features, but Maximus could not yet afford to pay attention to him.His eyes flashed around the tent, searching vainly but dizzily for more threats.Fortunately, there were none.

"Are you all right?" the emperor asked.

The general suddenly discovered that he had slight problem focusing on the older man, but he knew it was more adrenaline letdown than blood loss.The problem had once been common enough for him following a battle, but had faded in years past – until now.Although he frowned slightly at the let down of his legendary self-control, Maximus knew it was because so much had been at stake during this battle.This had been personal, as well as for Rome.He concentrated on the present with only a slight effort, for his focus was rapidly and easily returning."Yes.You?"

"I am fine," Marcus replied quietly, frowning at where his son lay bleeding on the floor.Unhesitatingly, Maximus moved forward to the younger man and hauled him to his feet, his temper returning coldly within an instant.This time Commodus had gone too far… Just as he did so, Quintus entered, backed by not legionaries but praetorians.The ironic side of Maximus noted the odd sight with slight amusement, but the rest of him remained glad that these praetorians were on his side – or so he hoped.

Quintus Magnus surveyed the room in a glance."Orders, General?" he asked immediately, unfazed at the sight of the Imperial prince at his commander's mercy for second time within a month.He finally also seemed unsurprised that Marcus Aurelius seemed more curious than worried by the situation.

One side of the Maximus' brain registered the question, but the rest of him was too busy staring at Commodus."Haven't you learned yet?" he finally snarled.

The prince scoffed."And what will you do, _General, _kill me?"

Oh, but he was tempted… so sorely tempted.Part of him knew how good it would feel… and even the intellectual side of him knew that Commodus' death would serve Rome better than his life.Surely his demise would elongate Marcus' life as well, and Maximus knew that the old man would hardly blame him for it.Would their bond suffer?Maybe, maybe not…Would it matter?

_Utterly so._

The appeal died as quickly as it had risen.Marcus would never hate Maximus for it, but he loved his son.With all of Commodus' faults, sicknesses, and tendencies toward patricide, the old man loved him dearly as only he could.In Maximus totally biased opinion, it was a love Commodus could not understand, much less deserve.Still, Marcus gave selflessly like the good man he was, not ever stopping to consider that his son could not understand…And it had to hurt the emperor greatly.

_Maybe that's why we grew so close._

_And it is why I can't harm someone he loves.I will hate Commodus until the day we both die, but I will not harm him… for Marcus' sake.Rome may suffer the consequences, but he is only one man.He can do much, but so can I._

"No," he finally whispered, bringing his face close to Commodus' and sinking each word home like sharp daggers."I am not like you."

Suddenly and with force, he released the younger man, shoving him into the arms of the waiting praetorians.Quintus, actually, was the first to grasp the infuriated prince, and scowled when he had to lay a hand on him.Maximus smirked ever so slightly, understanding completely – he and Quintus would forever share that dislike, no matter how few other similarities their personalities seemed to have at times.

"Put him back under arrest and double his guard," the general finally ordered calmly. He glanced to Marcus for an instant, but the old man merely nodded, signaling, _do what you need to do_, and making the general's heart ache for an instant – _he trusts me so much!_ – but he pushed on."If he leaves his tent the prince may consider himself guilty of treason."

"_Maximus_!" Quintus' frantic whisper immediately broke through the general's dreams; if it hadn't, violent shaking of his shoulder would have done so just as quickly.Inevitably, the dagger whipped up to meet the tribune's throat, but Quintus did not flinch or hesitate, and the look on his face told Maximus that the situation was dead serious.He was already moving out of the bed when the first words came out of his second in command's mouth.

"Lucilla is missing," the older man said urgently.

Cold daggers stabbed through his heart, and Maximus had to sit down quickly to avoid falling over.Words stuck in his throat, but he fought the sudden sickness he felt."What?"

"She was near the camp's perimeter for some reason…" Quintus swallowed."We found her guards dead and her maid unconscious."

Dawn was already breaking as Maximus strode purposefully out of his tent, worry and anger warring for control of his mind.For years, he and Lucilla had fought to forget each other, just to find out in one moment's space and time that their denial had all been in vain.Their love had reawakened so quickly and so fully that it had almost been dizzying at times… and the thought of losing her again was almost too much for him to take.What if she was dead, or worse?What would he do without her?

_No!I will not fall victim to grief before I know the truth.She may be all right.She has to be all right._

With an effort, the general forced himself to concentrate on the facts.Who would dare to kidnap the emperor's daughter?Who was foolish enough to take that risk?Was there anyone in the whole of the empire who failed to realize that the wrath of Rome would descend upon them, no matter who they were, for harming Marcus Aurelius' flesh and blood?Who would be stupid enough to think they'd get away with it?To every question, the same impossible answer came to mind – _Commodus._

The prince had nothing to lose.

Abruptly enough to startle Skelton, who was following close on his heels, Maximus changed direction and made a beeline for the Imperial Prince's tent.The wolf let out a startled growl, but willingly changed direction to stay at his master's side.Maximus did not even hear, though, for his concentration was focused on only one subject, and it was not his pet wolf.The bastard surely could not have left the camp himself, but everyone had friends.Even the slimiest of assholes had friends…

The praetorians outside the tent made to get in his way, but when their commander – the selfsame Lieutenant Presario of a few nights before – saw the look on the emperor's general's face, he quickly gestured for them to get out of the way.Without even a nod of acknowledgement, Maximus blew by them and stormed into the tent._May the gods help him if his cronies hurt her… I will not restrain myself._

The prince's head jerked up as Maximus stalked toward him, fear lighting off in his eyes and whatever work he had been doing at his desk forgotten.Commodus stood to face the general, but no words escaped his lips before Maximus halted and demanded:

"Where is she?"

"Where is who?" Commodus asked with confusion.

Maximus fought the urge to take a step forward or to move around the desk, but he did not trust himself any closer to Commodus.He knew how to kill with his bare hands; the prince did not."Lucilla."

Although the general knew Commodus had to be lying, he could not tell from the innocent reply."What about her?Why would I know?"

"She's gone."

"She's what?" Commodus frowned.

He almost took those fateful two steps forward and ended the prince's life then and there, but self-control won out."You heard me," Maximus said coldly.

Under the pressure of Maximus' icy temper Commodus had finally regained complete control of himself."I don't know where she is, Maximus," he said evenly.

Fire danced his heart and mind, but the general knew he had no way of proving otherwise.Every fiber of his being told him Commodus was at fault, but he could not afford to be wrong.He could not afford to do what he so badly wanted to do.With barely controlled rage boiling beneath the surface for all to see, Maximus finally replied, "If you are lying to me and she is hurt, I will kill you myself."

Their eyes locked, and Commodus knew he did not bluff.

Tears streaming down her face, Alicia began repeating the story once again as the emperor's general walked in.She stopped speaking and looked up with fear at the man whom she knew was to marry her mistress, and then her tears started coming harder.She could not believe what had happened, and she felt that it was her fault.Even worse, she knew nothing that could be of use to the men who were trying to find the princess.

Quintus stood from where he'd sat questioning the handmaiden, and took Maximus' arm to lead him outside.He knew the anger boiling beneath the surface in his friend, but was surprised to find no resistance.Either Maximus' legendary self-control had just gotten better, or he was really mad.Either one guaranteed extreme coldness, and danger for those on the opposing side.

They had barely stepped outside when the general asked, "What does she know?"

Quintus shrugged helplessly."Not much," he replied heavily."The princess had wanted to meet with someone… She said it had to do with an assassination attempt on the emperor or someone planning one.They went, and all of a sudden, men were appearing.The maid appears to have been knocked out quickly.She does not remember anything else."

Fury flashed in Maximus' hazel eyes, and that was when Quintus knew that they were in trouble.Oh, that temper was legendary too… _Gods help whomever hurts the woman he loves,_ the tribune thought to himself.

"What will you do?" he asked quietly.

Those dangerous hazel eyes focused on Quintus, making a shiver run down his spine.As he had always known, Maximus had a presence that outshone any man, and when he became determined, there was no chance at failure."Find her."

"You need sleep, Maximus," the emperor said quietly.

He never even bothered to stop pouring over the map before him."Not until we find her."

"Killing yourself will not make this go any faster."

A thousand responses ran through Maximus' mind, but all were rude and none were what Marcus deserved.The old man was worried, too, the general knew – Lucilla was his daughter, after all – but he was putting it in a better perspective.Maximus, though, having lost not one but two loves in his life – first Lucilla, all those years ago due to their own hideous mistakes, then his wife, not too long ago – could not bear to be idle.He was not a patient man by nature, and this was quickly becoming too much.But how could he explain that to Marcus?What the old man had seen as a political convenience had unexpectedly turned into so much more than that for all involved, and Maximus only now realized how completely he'd thrown his heart away.

So he would do everything he could because he could not bear to lose her again.

"Even if you do find her, you're likely to get yourself killed trying to rescue her in the shape you're in," Marcus persisted.

"I don't care," Maximus responded stubbornly, still focused on the map – _dammit, where could she be; we've looked everywhere_ – but Marcus' words only reminded him of the dull ache in his side, of the wound that still wasn't fully healed.Oh, to hell with that.

A gentle hand landed on his shoulder, making the general finally look up at Marcus Aurelius."Trust your men, Maximus," the emperor said softly."They will do anything for you, including find my daughter."

Their eyes met, and Maximus had to force his fatigue aside.Unfortunately, the other man was right, but – "I can not stand by and do nothing."

"I know.But you can't go another day without sleep, either."

Unable to bear the truth in Marcus' gaze, Maximus looked away.He couldn't stop when he was so close – yet still so far away.Surely, Lucilla was somewhere close.He could almost feel it, feel that if he kept going he would find her… There was no way to give up.He couldn't give up… But dammit if Marcus wasn't still speaking the truth, demanding quietly to be heard.

"You don't want to lose her again, do you?" the emperor asked gently.

Still staring at the floor, Maximus shook his head wearily.Without her, the future only looked brutal and cruel and dark."No…" he finally whispered.

"You will not, my friend, and letting others look will not ensure that you do," the emperor said."I know how much you love her.I have seen it for years, in both of you.You tried so hard to stay apart that it actually drew you together.She loves you, Maximus, and will not blame you for anything."

The general swallowed.How could Marcus so easily read to the depths of his heart?His greatest fear was losing her, but close behind that came the irrational fear that this would tear them apart once and finally again.Eventually, Maximus nodded quietly, knowing that Marcus was telling the truth… Intellect knew Lucilla would not blame him, but the heart still worried.

_"General!"_the cry came from outside his tent, and Maximus' heart leapt into his throat, knowing that this was the worst possible moment for an enemy attack – 

Duty drove his legs forward and banished his worries and fatigue.Although his heart ached with concern for his love, he had not the time… All other problems were shoved aside; nothing but the coming battle could afford to matter.For now he was pure warrior and general – the human had to be abandoned.

He was met outside by a grimy and exhausted patrol of ten riders.Their leader dismounted quickly, and the general saw that it was Festus, the senior centurion of Maximus' very own Felix Regiment.He was also a grimly experienced cavalryman who was ten years Maximus' senior, yet one of his oldest and most trusted friends.Upon seeing his general, Festus ran forward to meet Maximus as he jogged up.A new and bloody scar creased the older man's cheek, and from the delighted fire dancing in his eyes, Maximus knew that he'd been in trouble – and had loved every moment of it.

Quickly, the general called the specifications of Festus' assigned patrol to mind.He'd headed due east of their line of march, sent there to guard their flank and ensure that no one could sneak up on them – sneakiness generally being a tactic that Maximus preferred to keep for himself.Well, from their battered appearance, they'd clearly run into someone and, with the typical spirit of the Regiment, left an impression on whoever that was.

"We ran into a group of bandits," Festus said breathlessly."They weren't expecting us, but attacked anyway.Those that didn't die in the first round ran away, but we chased them to their camp.We found the princess there."

His breath caught sharply in his throat and that last sentence just could not make immediate sense… "What did you say?"

Even as Festus nodded exuberantly, replying, "We found her," Maximus' gaze focused o none of his cavalrymen, who was helping a slim and cloaked figure from her mount… Even without seeing a face, Maximus knew that it was Lucilla.

Moreover, he could tell that she was hurt.

Anger, shock, and worry warred for control of his soul, paralyzing him.It was not until their gazes locked and he saw the unshed tears brimming his her beautiful blue eyes could Maximus force his legs free of their mental prison.

And as he moved forward to meet her, the princess flew into his arms.Relief flooded his heart until being replaced with worry as he felt how tightly her arms were wrapped around his neck."Are you all right?"

Maximus felt her nod against his shoulder."Yes…" Lucilla whispered.

Gently, he took her chin in his hand and tilted her head up so he could look in her eyes.No, he was not wrong, however much he had hoped to be."You are a terrible liar," Maximus said softly, smiling reassuringly even as he did so.

A genuine smile lit her face, and Lucilla laughed a little, seemingly rejuvenated by Maximus' presence alone."Only with you."

Emotion welled up inexplicably within Maximus._What would I have done if I lost her…?_He kissed the princess on the forehead and pulled her closer.For several long moments, they just stood there, wrapped safely in each other's arms."I will be all right," Lucilla finally said quietly, her voice stronger now.

"Are you sure?" he asked worriedly.

She tilted her head up to look him in the eyes, smiling a grateful smile that only Maximus understood."Now I am.Let's go inside."

Arms still wrapped around one another, Maximus and Lucilla walked to his tent, bypassing and ignoring all the curious gazes bent in their direction – that of the princess' father included.

"I know it was him.There is just no way to prove it."

Earlier relief and happiness forgotten, Maximus paced the inside of her tent like a caged animal, rage welling up inside his soul.With every breath he took came a new battle against the urge to stalk outside and kill Commodus Aurelius with his bare hands.What the _hell_ did the prince think he was doing?What in the face of the gods made him think he could get away with it?

Moreover, how could any son of Marcus Aurelius go so _wrong_?The prince was either sick or mad, which Maximus did not know… In truth, he did not really care.Either way, he had to be stopped.How, though, was the matter… Unfortunately, good man that Marcus was, he'd never put his own son to death, no matter how deserving the brat might be.Even at the cost of his own daughter…A frustrated sigh escaped the general, but his worry did not ride out with it.Thus, his attitude transformed at the new thought… This could not be so easy for Lucilla as she made it out to be – strong as she was, no one was invulnerable, especially those whom had known hard lives, and princess or no, she had indeed.

Maximus startled his fiancée slightly when he knelt before her and took her hands in his own."Are you sure you're all right?" he asked quietly.

Lucilla smiled, then, a sad smile that made his heart melt."Yes," she whispered, obviously not at all sure.Her eyes held such a mixture of hurt and sorrow that the general wanted to reach out to her – and, at the same time, to destroy anything in the world that dared to cause her hurt.It was a good thing that the bandits had all been killed by Festus and his men…

Maximus rose and sat beside her upon the small couch Lucilla occupied, wrapping an arm around the princess' slender shoulders.Gently, he pulled her into a tender embrace."You cannot say it didn't hurt."

Her head lay on his shoulder, and Maximus imagined that he heard tears.Lucilla was such an independent woman – much like him – that opening up was not an easy task… Perhaps the fact that she did so spoke of that long-ago forsaken trust, born once again."No, I cannot," she whispered, and Maximus felt her shudder against him.

Yes, she was crying, and it rent his heart to know how hurt she was._Damn him to one thousand hells… He will pay._

Surprisingly, Lucilla was continuing, "I did not think it would bother me so…" the princess said quietly."Especially considering before…"

"Before?" Maximus gasped, wondering what there was in the past that she, too, had failed to share.Somehow, though, he did not need to ask if parts of her early life had been terrible… Had Marcus ever realized what happened when he was away at the front?

Lucilla shook her head against his chest."It's not important," she said in the ghost of a whisper, her voice completely betraying her heart.

"Yes it is," he disagreed gently."You know it is."

"Commodus…" the princess took a deep breath."Is not my father thinks he is.He is worse."


	3. In Hopes of a Brighter Future

# GLADIATOR:

## Echoes in Eternity

Part three: IN Hopes Of A Brighter Future

"Honored consuls, censors, consulars, praetors, aediles, tribunes of the plebs, quaestors, and Conscript Fathers, I come before you today to introduce a man whom I have kept away from Rome for far too long.This man I speak of is a hero of many peoples and of many places – of Londonium, of Artaxta, of Rhagae, Avaricum, Bibrax, Atuatuca, and Vindobona – just to name a few.He has won more crowns than most historical Roman generals combined – including not one, but _two,_ of the Grass Crown, the highest award Rome has to offer her soldiers.This man, this general, is a hero in the great tradition of Julius Caesar: a warrior general who leads his men into battle, never looking back, and never losing.

"And I say _never _losing, gentlemen – not once has this man surrendered Roman standards or Roman soil in the eleven years he has led my armies to victory.Not once has he lost a battle!And yet he has never been to Rome.I have not ever praised his name before this august body as I should have done so long ago.I was too much in awe of him myself.

"Many of you have heard of this man – all of you should have, if you bothered to read the dispatches I sent you from the front," Marcus Aurelius continued with gentle humor."So I will not laud his great accomplishments now.In truth, I do not bring him before this august body to do so today.There will be plenty of time for that in the future.

"Today, gentlemen, I bring Maximus Decimus Meridius to Rome because he is a man of great honor and wisdom.His deeply held beliefs are akin to my own, and above all, he defends the dream of Rome.He is also the man I have chosen to marry my daughter, Lucilla."

The previously docile and attentive senate exploded in shocked objections, in their rudeness, completely ignoring the silent and implacable shadow standing behind the emperor.Few men in the room could _believe_ what the emperor was asking them to accept – a _Spanish_ general married to the Princess of Rome?Not only was that an affront to tradition, it also clearly denied the prestigious marriage to the many ambitious men in the room who had spent years dreaming of the power known only to the man chosen as Caesar's son in law.Only one or two paused to wonder if this outlandish act could possibly have other meanings attached, and their thoughts were quickly lost amongst their colleagues' roar. Over the senate's shouted protests, however, rose the next revelation.

"And he is also the man I have chosen as my heir."

Silence could not have reigned more heavily had every man in the room dropped dead.A few of the more objective senators paused to admire the political audacity of the move, and lingered on the fact that no one could object to Marcus Aurelius choosing a man other than his blood to succeed him – was not Aurelius himself the fifth in a line of _adopted_ emperors?Truly, no man could argue even with the fact that Maximus was a provincial; he'd not be the first emperor.No, Gracchus mused, at the heart of the matter was that Caesar had chosen a successor utterly unknown to the senate – perhaps uncontrollable by them? – who Marcus had only moments before admitted had never even been to Rome.A politically brilliant move, _perhaps_, but audacious.

Gracchus quirked a smile.Unbelievably, it had even left the senate speechless.

"I will have no argument, Senators," Marcus Aurelius said forcefully before they could get a word in otherwise."You see behind me the man who will be the next emperor of Rome."

All eyes swung to the imposing and handsome general.There was something about the heir's presence, Gracchus reflected, that was somehow powerful yet equally relaxed at the same time.Completely unflinching under pressure, the younger man merely remained silent until urged by the emperor to speak.Then he stepped forward, hands clasped lightly behind his back and no sign of nerves present at all.This, the senator knew, was one confident human being.He would be difficult to deal with, surely, but would probably make a damn fine emperor.

"Senators," Maximus began quietly but confidently."I am not going to tell you why I am here.In truth, I am not always sure myself –" He quirked a grin, then glanced quickly to Aurelius; only Gracchus noticed the silent communication, and the slight nod the general received in return. "However, despite our emperor has seen fit to bestow this honor upon me.I am not a power-hungry man, gentlemen.I never asked for this.

"But I can assure you that I will always do all within my power to protect and serve Rome."

Silence reigned heavily… most of the senators had no clue what to do or say.The past moments had been shocking, to say the least, and this young man was nothing they had expected – neither cold and boorish, nor a suave politician.What then, they wondered, would happen to them?Finally, soft applause emerged from Falco's chosen corner, and his colleagues quickly joined in.Maximus' assurance was certainly naive idealism, but to respect it was simply good politics.This man would be the next emperor of Rome.

Gracchus raised his eyebrows as he glanced around the room.No, these men did not understand the pure fire before them… Maybe he did not either, the old man reflected, but at least he had watched and listened.In the long run, these men would notice who stood before them, and see the strength which had no doubt served Rome well.Maximus was going to be an incredible choice, one of the best this emperor had ever made.No one had ever said Marcus Aurelius was dumb.

"You handled yourself well," Marcus commented as they drifted down the hallway; Maximus' eyes were quickly taking everything his new home held, yet he moved with relaxed ease and grace.The old man watched him adjust, more pleased than he could ever articulate; his general was learning, memorizing and _adjusting_ without problem.Yes, he would rule well.

Maximus gave him a wry smile."Do I have a choice?" he asked lightly.

The old emperor smiled in return, but inwardly, he wondered._Do I make you feel that way, my friend?Do you feel obligated to do this for me?_No matter how far they had come, there were always second chances, and opportunities to change… Reaching a hand out to touch his general's shoulder, Marcus replied seriously, "You always have choices, Maximus."

Even though it might have killed Rome and destroyed his dream, Marcus had to say it.He could never force Maximus into anything, for the younger man meant too much to him for that.Marcus had spoken from the depths of his heart that cold Germanian morning, acknowledging the feelings he had felt for years; he had never regretted one word of it.The following four months had only drawn them closer, and such was their bond that Marcus Aurelius would have willingly sacrificed his dream for his general's happiness.

"I know."Maximus smiled slightly, and the emperor's heart warmed.No… his general did not want power, but could and would wield it when the time came – _What an emperor he will be…_ "I have made my choice, Marcus."

A grin creased the old man's face.He was glad to have the dream shared… Rome might never again be a republic, but the dream would survive.The greatness of Rome, that vision he believed in, now resided in this remarkable man Marcus trusted and loved so much; he knew Maximus would protect them."Come," he said."I am sure my daughter is awaiting you."

Immediately, Maximus' face brightened, followed by a sheepish smile and embarrassed shake of the head.The younger man laughed self-depreciatingly."I will be glad to see her," he admitted.

Marcus had to smile at the innocent enthusiasm.For such a controlled man, so much of Maximus consisted of contradictions: the cold and hard general who gave nothing away protected a deeply emotional man.The separation of those two parts had always amazed the emperor – and worried him, at times.Even from the very first moment, he had seen the control shielding the slight vulnerabilities.Maximus' capacity for love and war both seemed unparalleled… Marcus had never before known a man like him.Neither, for that matter, had Rome.

_And should my dream fail, should the Senate chase power like the politicians they are, he will guide them with a soft and iron hand.Vale, Maximus._

"It's beautiful," Maximus commented honestly, his eyes traveling over their surroundings.A lark sang in the distance, distracting him for but a moment, and the small waterfall crashed quietly into the lake's otherwise clear and smooth surface, making small ripples in the water.He smiled wistfully as a cool breeze crossed his face; this place reminded him of home, and indeed, it had been far too long since he had known such peace.

"I used to come here as a child," Lucilla remembered, her hand in his and tugging him forward gently."Usually it was just my nurse and I, but sometimes Commodus would come."Maximus glanced her way as the princess' voice caught; Lucilla shook her head and smiled weakly in response – though those memories still hurt, somehow they drew the two closer."He said it was boring."

Stepping behind her, Maximus slipped his arms around the princess' slender waist, gently kissing her on the cheek."I say he is a fool."

Suddenly Lucilla giggled."You would."

The general arched an eyebrow playfully."Would what?" he demanded, grinning.Yes… their love was healing her, and he'd give anything to make her happy.

She turned in his arms, bringing her face to his."You, _General_, are a romantic," Lucilla declared, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Half-feigned shock played over his features."A what?"

The princess laughed again, bringing music to his ears and trailing her fingers lightly down the left side of his face."Don't even argue with me," she said. Her lips touched his briefly, causing Maximus' heart to thunder in his ears."But I like you that way."

Smiling, he pulled her close, and felt her melt against him as he kissed the base of her neck."Do you now?" he murmured.

"Oh, yes," Lucilla relied."The good and the bad… the warrior and the man… I'll even take the eccentricities."

Pulling back to face her once more, Maximus repeated, "Eccentricities?"He'd tried to sound offended, but could not in the face of her brilliant smile.

Lucilla's grin widened."All of them," she whispered before kissing him.They held on for a long while, until Maximus suddenly pulled back, mischief in his bright eyes.

"Good thing you like them _all_," he grinned."Because there is one coming up now."

Laughing, the general swept the princess off her feet like a feather, swinging her around easily.She was so light in his arms, and for one magical moment, he reveled in how wonderful it was just to hold her, to be so close…How had he gone so long in life without her?Lucilla laughed and kept hold of his neck, leaning easily into his chest, but her joy lessened as she realized they were moving.It certainly wasn't the first time he'd done this, but it had been a long while indeed.

"Maximus, don't you dare!" she cried, her beautiful face now flushed as she tried vainly to kick herself out of his arms.However, his greater strength won the day easily enough, and the general did not even break stride. "Put me down! Don't you even _think_–"

Lucilla shrieked as he threw her in the water.Coming to the surface, she splashed in his direction furiously, but Maximus knew better and was well out of reach."You imp!" she swore, laughing uncontrollably as she waded toward the water's edge.

Approaching cautiously, as both life and love had taught him to do, Maximus chuckled.Sometimes his love was far too gullible."Whatever are you doing in there?" he called innocently.

The princess glared knives at him with furious humor."You little… oomph!" Having caught her legs in the fold of her dress, Lucilla collapsed helplessly into the water once more.Unable to stop himself, Maximus nearly doubled over in laughter as he moved forward to pick her up once more."Well, now you are all wet," he commented.

Of course, she immediately wrapped her arms around his neck, soaking his tunic and toga as well.The princess grinned maliciously."So are you."

Suddenly lost in her eyes, Maximus found the humored reply dying on his lips; emotion ruled him almost unable to reply at all.It was so easy to drown in ecstasy in that one simple and perfect moment… It had been too long since he had felt such love.Slowly, then, to prolong the feeling, he kissed her.

And together the princess and the general stood, waist deep in the lake's glassy waters, joined so closely that they might have been one, ignorant and uncaring, in that space and time, for the world outside.At that moment, they belonged only to each other; other concerns no longer mattered, and there was no cost attached, only the gifts of two hearts freely and completely given.For each, the touch of the other healed old wounds and closed the gap in their soul.The years between their love melted away, and now the deed was done with limitless possibilities.Without meaning to, they had together ensured that there was no turning back; the final line dividing them was now erased by happiness.

"Lucilla?" a voice asked urgently, intruding upon the darkness."Lucilla, _wake up!_"Annoyed, the princess sleepily pulled her pillow over her head, trying to block out the interruption and the sunlight pouring through her window.A hand yanked at her blankets, but she possessively yanked them back.

"Gimme five more minutes," she mumbled into the pillow.

A final jerk pulled the pillow away from her, and she squinted up into the irritated face of her handmaiden and old friend, Alicia.Suddenly the pillow crashed down on her head."Not on your wedding day!"

For a brief moment, Lucilla's mouth dropped open as her sleep befuddled brain comprehended the words, then her heart took control, and she smiled, rolling out of bed."Then what are you waiting for?" she challenged.

"A lazy princess who has nothing better to do than sleep," Alicia retorted, and they laughed together.The type of friendship they had surpassed rank and privilege, and neither cared much for formalities unless necessary.As they moved into the long process of readying the bride, Lucilla realized with a start that she was far from nervous… only excited.Years before, when marrying Lucius Verus, her father had to all but drag her to the altar; duty to Rome had won, and Verus was not a bad man, but even then, her heart had belonged to another.Even denied, she had only wanted one man…

Today, though, that dream came true.

A Roman wedding is an inordinately simple affair by some standards, even when conducted by none other than Caesar himself.As the bride and groom knelt before him, hands intertwined, Marcus Aurelius Pontifex Maximus – the head of all Roman religion – could not help but smile to himself.His two "children:" one chosen, one birthed, both glowed in bliss before the altar.Yes, indeed, this was more than _right_, their shining eyes told him; his dare had paid off, and not just for political reasons.But Marcus pushed aside his joy in order to better conduct the ceremony in all seriousness it deserved.This was to be a _confarreatio_ marriage, a bond until death, unbreakable by even divorce.Such was rare, if not unheard of, for the Imperial family, where marriages were thrown in and out of the window according to political fancy.Not so, though, would that happen here – words and vows were not necessary to assure the union, but such _were _needed to convince the senate that the concrete decision had already been made.

The ceremony was short yet heavy on symbolism, and the omens were stellar.Even the few senators present were not so dumb as to miss the signs, and they knew the union would last, if they wanted it to or not.Perhaps they finally began to take the old Emperor's wishes seriously.Certainly, when Maximus crossed the threshold with Lucilla in his arms, they realized that the Spanish-born general would be the next to occupy the Imperial throne – and from that point on, the Conscript Fathers began to discuss amongst themselves how to better know and deal with this strange man.

Eventually, the venerable Senator Gracchus volunteered.

He found Maximus in the midst of maps, charts, and blueprints, gesturing casually with a dagger, as Quintus Magnus looked on, enraptured by technical genius at work; a scribe in the corner scribbled furiously, trying to record every meaningful word.The general was pacing casually with the grace of an all too deadly cat."Tradition is really overrated," he was saying."Sooner or later, your enemy reads the book, too… That is why we adapt."

The general and heir turned to face his subordinate, his brow furrowed slightly in concentration, and Maximus' fingers drummed lightly against the wood of a nearby campaign table."Germania is still a problem," he thought aloud."The border tribes have been beaten back, but those behind them are pushing forward."

With sudden violence, the dagger stabbed through the map's representation of the North, straight into the table's wood."The Visigoths and the Lombards are said to be moving west," he spat."After they defeat the eastern Germanian tribes – and they will, now that we have weakened the others – those two tribes will move on the empire."

To his credit, Magnus did not even flinch.Nor did he question his general's conclusions, which, to Gracchus' observing mind, seemed none too certain."So where do we meet them?" he asked calmly.

"Off the lower Elbe," the immediate answer came."We invade the North before they act."

"That's an act of war," the other general pointed out noncommittally."Aggressive rather than defensive."

Maximus scowled."We've been fighting a war in the North for half our lifetimes, Quintus.We've just called every clash a border conflict.It's time for this to end."

Now Gracchus had heard enough."If I may interrupt you, General," the senator said, emerging from the hallway and entering the room.

Maximus turned toward him with a warrior's grace, almost blasé in his ease and patience."Senator?" he questioned calmly.

The old man frowned; he'd long been a friend of Marcus Aurelius, despite their political differences, and had always respected the emperor's decisions, yet this was one he could not comprehend.Why would such a peace-loving man appoint a tried and true warrior as his heir?What in the world would Maximus Meridius bring to the empire?Gracchus finally spoke, his patience wearing thin."I came to speak to you, General, but I cannot help be curious."

One dark eyebrow rose curiously, and with a slight glance to the side, both Magnus and the scribe disappeared.The aura of command in the room unsettled Gracchus, but the old senator refused to be moved by such little things."Curious?" the general repeated in his deep voice, equally, if not more so, unmoved.

"You're going to start a war."

Again, the eyebrow rose."The war was started twelve years ago, Senator," Maximus replied coolly."And not by us."

The old senator bit back the reply the younger man so richly deserved."Regardless of who started it, General, you're going to cost Rome a lot."

"While burnt towns and dead citizens don't cost Rome at all," the general said smoothly, with barely a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Gracchus could only gawk at the man's gall.How did he _dare…_?But a deep breath calmed the fire, and the old senator had to recognize the younger man's point.People were dying; that much he would concede, and more – but war was not the answer."I understand your concerns, but war is not the only way," he finally said.

"Is it not?" the general challenged, his previously cold eyes suddenly ablaze, and the senator could see how men followed that fire.They called it charisma."We've tried every other solution during the last twelve years: defense, single strikes, negotiation, trade incentives – and has it stopped them?They keep coming, and do you or any of the rest of the senate even know why?"

The fire retreated beneath control once more."They come because Germania is not a nation, Senator.They are tribes.They are divided.The only time they unite is to battle _us_, and even that does not last long.Once we teach one group a lesson, a new one rises to take their place, and the war continues.That's why we must make a statement so loud that all the tribes will hear it.

"Only then will we have peace in the north."

Gracchus' mind danced, but not from the words the general had said; yes, they were powerful, and probably true – the senator would admit to knowing little about any strategically or tactical situation – but it was Maximus' manner that intrigued him now.This man was no hired thug, for sure… but his intentions were still unclear.Was he fighting for peace, or was he fighting for war?He took a deep breath before proceeding, but had to ask."What do you gain from this, General?"

Maximus' cold eyes fastened on him."My only goal is to protect Rome.If you think I'm ambitious, you are wrong."

"So you will take your plan to the emperor," the senator said flatly.If it worked, it would be a miracle, yet if not…disaster.Rome was nearly bankrupt from these wars already because they came of a defensive nature, and no treasure was to be found within one's own borders – what would come of a failure?The treasury would stand empty, Gracchus knew, and Rome would begin to falter… _No, she would have faltered long ago, had Marcus Aurelius not saved us all.But if he is gone, and leaves a threatened empire in the hands of this young man…do we trust, or do we try?_

"He has already approved it," the general said quietly.

The old senator allowed himself no more reply than the raising of an eyebrow.Try, or trust – for Aurelius, it was clearly trust.Maximus had no sooner begun his planning than had Gracchus entered the room, and that meant that the emperor had given him a free reign in Rome's defense.That also meant that Caesar was allowing his heir room to run, to grow, to learn – but at the price of Rome.What would her fate become, in the hands of the Spanish stranger that no one understood?

Curiosity did not make him less afraid to find out.

"What if you fail?" Gracchus finally asked, a hard lump of dread forming in his heart.

"We won't," Maximus responded immediately, carelessly confident; then his look turned thoughtful."But if we do… then the Germanic tribes will probably unite to invade Rome."

The senator gawked.There was a possibility he had never yet considered; yet this rash general said it as if there were no surprises and no danger attached.What kind of fool was this Spanish nobody?"And you use this as a justification to attack?"

"The invasion will happen eventually – undoubtedly sometime within the next three hundred years, even if we do nothing," Maximus replied levelly."It is better that Rome deals with it now, on our terms, when we are strong.Never let your enemy chose the battlefield, Senator."

Gracchus stared at him."'Three _hundred_ years'?" was all he could say incredulously.In all that time, where might Rome be…?"Doesn't that take planning ahead a little too far, General?"

"I said within the next three hundred years," the younger man retorted coldly."In all probability, we will face the Germanians much sooner than that."

"And what of peace?" the senator asked once more.Violent solutions to political problems did not strike him as necessary, only expedient.

"Peace?" Maximus challenged, his dark eyebrows rising ominously."And how do we accomplish that?"

Biting back his anger, the venerable politician silently vowed not to let this young upstart get the better of him – even though, Gracchus admitted to himself, Maximus did not have to be wrong just because his viewpoint was different.Still, the general clearly thought like the warrior he was, and it was up to the senate to show him that there were indeed different ways, before his reckless wars ruined Rome."You negotiate," Gracchus snapped a little more angrily than he'd intended to."You make treaties.You make alliances.War should be the _last_ resort."

Nodding, the general responded calmly, "And do you think it's not, Senator?"

"It does not seem so to me."

Maximus' cold blue/gray eyes met Gracchus' own evenly as he responded, but the politician sensed the fury building beneath the calm waters."We have negotiated.We have offered peace.Rome has bent over _backwards_ before these barbarians in order to avoid the full-scale war that everyone is so afraid of!And what do they do when we send emissaries?They kill them," Maximus spat contemptuously, purposeful anger shining in his eyes.

"The Germanians do not _want_ peace, and yet all of Rome fears the inevitable war with them!Well, I can tell you that it won't be so hard as you think.Decisive action can end this within a year if we stop playing _their _game."

"Must you?"

Drained, Maximus allowed himself to slump into the wall.Why did life always work this way; why must he once more find these questions that he had answered before?Only now it was different.Now he so desperately wanted to say no."Yes…" he said quietly."No matter how little I want to.I have a duty…"

"To Rome," Lucilla finished for him, quietly sliding up against his side and resting her head on his shoulder."I understand."

Feeling relief course through his body, the general slipped an arm around his wife."I'll come back," he promised.

Lucilla laughed a little."Oh, I know," she replied lightly."I only wish, sometimes, that I were not married to the best general in the world."

Laughing with her for but a moment, Maximus replied seriously, "I wish I did have to go."

"No you don't," the princess replied."This is _your _campaign.You are no longer my father's general, Maximus.Now you are his heir, and you must prove yourself to the Senate and the Roman People."

"Even with all that said, I would rather stay here with you," Maximus said honestly, not at all surprised to find that it was true.In his younger years, perhaps, he had hungered for the action, for battle – especially early on, when he had no reason to return to the home he hated so – but now he had a new life to look forward to, a family to build, and a duty to fulfill.It was odd that once he craved peace, he was given his very own war to plan in entirety.Life loved to play tricks with him sometimes.

Unfortunately, that duty to Rome, and all the lessons he had to learn to fulfill it properly, was best served and learned elsewhere than the strange and new city he was learning oh so quickly to love.

"And I would rather never leave your side," she replied."But we both know that it is not possible.The gods ask much of great men, my love."

Maximus chuckled."I would hardly call myself great."

Her breath was light against his neck as she whispered."You are.And will be even greater."

Of the only two people in the world that Maximus would even tolerate hearing such a thing from, she was one, and yet the words still did not go to heart.Such was the heart and mind, that while seeing such in others, he was blind to his own self in ways few would have thought possible.Talent and confidence were attributes he possessed.Little did Maximus realize how true the other was as well.Changing the subject, he asked, "Will you visit?"

"Of course."She came around to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck."You would not be able to keep me away."

"Nor would I ever try," Maximus said seriously to her smiling face, and again, he felt his heart quicken.Every time he was around her and with every move she made – a smile, a laugh, a shrug, anything – he was mesmerized.True love was something he had lacked for too long… Ever since he had defied fate and had walked away from her._Never again_, he swore inside for the millionth time._Never again._

Eyes still shining, she kissed him, and for several long moments, as they embraced, passion took over – nearly six months together again, and the fire still had not waned; nor, he supposed, would it ever.Finally, their lips came apart, yet they still remained close, willing only to hold each other.Age and space had shaped their fire into an unbreakable bond, and Maximus knew that though he might leave within the month for yet another war, nothing would again tear them apart.Time was precious, yet they had a life to look forward to…together."Maximus?" Lucilla suddenly asked.

"Yes?"

"You know you will probably leave before your son arrives."

A new pain flashed into being in his soul.Little more did he want than to see his son again, and yet – yet – life always intervened.But he'd known that when he planned the campaign.Time, here, was of the essence.He needed an offensive before another winter set in."I know," he said thickly.

"I will send a rider and have them meet you at the base camp, if you want," the princess said to him."It will probably be easier for them, anyway, to meet you in the context of a general, rather than that of my father's heir."

A smile warmed its way to his face.Such a simple and direct solution to a potentially heart-rending problem…and so utterly Lucilla.He had to learn to think like that – in ways other than strategy and armies."Thank you."

"Of course."


	4. Where the Long Road Begins

# GLADIATOR:

## Echoes in Eternity

Part four: Where the Long Road begins

"My Lady?" the soldier peeked his head into her tent and spoke quietly, trying not to waken the peacefully sleeping boy in the next chamber over.

Nicola Meridia turned to the young ranker.She wasn't unfamiliar with soldiers, but it was indeed strange to be around them day in and day out… Even though she had known for years that her brother was a general – in truth, _both_ her brothers were, now, but only the gods and the emperor knew exactly where the oldest of the Meridius family had been sent off to this time – Maximus had always kept this side of his life away from his family.Her surprise at a summons from Rome had been extraordinary; what was Maximus doing there?More shocking, however, was the second message, directing her to an _army _camp well into northern Gaul. 

Of course, when she arrived, there was no sign of her brother.The camp commander, Marcus Cotta, informed her that the general was on the front, due to arrive within a few days.That had been three weeks ago.

Overall, it was quite typical of Maximus.Once he became absorbed in something, he was utterly impossible to disengage.

"Yes?" she asked.

"The general is here to see you."

Smiling, Nicola leapt to her feet."Should I bring Julius?" she asked.

The young soldier shook his head."He said only you, My Lady."

Nodding, Nicola quickly glanced to her nephew, but Julius was still sound asleep.The boy was so excited to be around _real _soldiers that he constantly exhausted himself.So much like his father, Maximus' younger sister reflected… and so much like all their family.Always in motion, always needing to be occupied – until they fell into the dead of sleep.Then, earthquake and hurricane could not shake them.She smiled to herself and exited the tent on the ranker's heels.

He led her through the camp to the to the command tent at its center.Surprisingly, the large encampment did not seem quite so empty as it normally did, but there were a surprising amount of wounded men wandering around in addition to the healthy newcomers. As they moved inside the tent, which Nicola had never entered before, the Spanish woman noticed an unexpected amount of luxury in its accommodations, and a number of personal effects scattered with haphazard neatness throughout the front chamber.Weapons and books were predominant; but one wall sported an impressive selection of Roman "crowns," or awards won in battle, and although Nicola knew little of each of them, she was wise enough to notice the two most decrepit of them all; side by side crowns made of grass, one far more worn than the other.

Her eyebrows rose in surprise – every child within the empire learned the importance of the Grass Crown, the award given only to a man who single-handedly saved an entire legion or even an entire army.Few in history had ever won the prestigious award, and those who did were so evidently destined for greatness – the Dictator Lucius Cornelius Sulla, who had actually marched _on_ and for Rome during the days of the Republic and the rebel Quintus Sertorius, who had achieved military greatness within Rome before turning against her.Far greater, though, were the numbers of famous military men who had _not _achieved the Grass Crown – Gaius Julius Caesar (the dictator), Gaius Marius, Gnaeus Pompeius Magnus, Lucius Licinius Lucullus, Augustus Caesar, and others well known and celebrated through out Roman history had all failed to win that one award.Yet there, in her brother's tent, were two of them.

Unless she was wrong, which was entirely possible, no matter how unlikely.

Following the legionnaire quickly took her away from that mystery, though.He led her into another chamber – this one far less lived in and more businesslike, with maps, charts, and official-looking documents scattered across the tables.However, there was an armored man in there as well, to whom the soldier bowed and then, when the stranger nodded, left.Sighing, Nicola stared at this general, who most defiantly was _not_ her brother – unless Maximus had undergone an absolute change in everything from height to age to hair color, because this man was taller than her brother, slightly older, fair haired, and bore a predominate scar across his face.Altogether, he was not an ugly man – actually, to her eyes, he was quite attractive – but he was most certainly not the man she was looking for.

"You are not my brother," Nicola said bluntly.

"No, I am not," the officer replied with equal frankness."I am sorry if you were led to believe that he is here, because he is not."

Disappointed, yet still slightly intrigued despite herself, Nicola offered him her hand when he approached, and noticed that he did indeed act the part of an officer and a gentlemen as he gently kissed its back."I am Quintus Magnus, Maximus' second in command."

Willfully ignoring protocol, Nicola impatiently asked, "So where is my brother, then, General?"

He smiled slightly, and the younger woman could have sworn that her heart fluttered for a moment.Mentally slapping herself, she returned her mind to the present.Whatever _that_ was, it was of little, if any, importance.However, he was replying, "Maximus is still at the front.The Germanians have sued for peace – or so they say."

"So they say?" Nicola repeated.

"Neither your brother or I are of the opinion that the Germanians mean it, but we must find out for sure."The general shifted slightly on his feet, and somehow, she got the feeling that he was slightly uncomfortable with the situation as it stood."Maximus is at the present meeting with a delegation of Germanian tribal leaders."

"Is that safe?"

"Most of the army remains nearby, so yes, it is," Quintus replied."Do not worry for your brother.He is the best Rome has to offer, and has the world's best army at his back."

"I know him far too well, General, _not_ to worry," Nicola replied with a smile.

He chuckled."You are most definitely Maximus' sister," he said lightly."And please, call me Quintus."

"Nicola."

A quick nod was his only reply, until he mentioned, "You have not yet asked when he will return."

"I figured you would tell me if you knew," she replied, liking this man more and more by the moment.At least he was honest and straightforward, unlike most Roman _gentlemen_ that she had met.

"Within a week," Quintus answered.

Sighing with slight annoyance, Nicola retorted, "That's what they told me the first time."

"I know."Quintus smiled sheepishly."Unfortunately, there is no way to make your brother stick to a schedule, especially when sinks his teeth into an idea, or in this case, a war."

She rolled her eyes."I know."

"Where are my manners?" the general suddenly said, gesturing to a nearby set of chairs."Would you like to sit down?"

"Thank you."Nicola smiled, and then decided to cross a line.What the heck – her family had never been known for caution."Do you mind my asking you a few questions?"

"About Maximus?"

"Yes," she admitted."I've seen him very little in the past seventeen years, and he tells us very little of his life in the army."

Quintus chuckled."I suppose so," he replied."He's never been one to talk about himself.For instance, I have known him for fifteen of those years, and he never once told me that he has a beautiful and single younger sister."

Despite herself, Nicola found herself blushing._What in the world is this?_ her control demanded._Get it together, girl!He's just being nice or horny.Either way, you really want nothing to do with one of your brother's officers._"Should I be insulted or complimented?" she returned quickly.

Surprisingly – since most men would have been oh so quickly turned off by a direct and gutsy woman who had the brains to think for herself – Quintus laughed again."I was trying for a compliment, but since I'm not the type of ladies' man your brother used to be, I don't have much practice," he replied lightly.

Smiling back, Nicola filed that one away for future reference before changing the subject."Then I thank you."

"Anyways, what can I tell you about Maximus?"

"You called him the best Rome has to offer…"

Under the hailstorm of fiery arrows, the general furiously screamed his infantry commander's name. _"Valerius!"_

"General!" the short and burly man returned, quickly appearing at his side, even in the cramped confines of the _testudo_ that sheltered the senior staff.

"If we don't break out of this hell hole, we're all going to die," Maximus replied tightly, coughing in the smoke.Oh, how he hated being trapped anywhere… Study of his command style told anyone that he was a bad man to corner – always, without failure, he lashed out.

For the first time in his long memory, though, he saw fear in his subordinate's eyes."The men are frightened, sir," Valerius replied frankly."I don't know if they can fight."

"Bullshit," Maximus swore, projecting every bit of confidence he had into his eyes and his voice.Boy were they needed now."They're Roman, and they are of the Felix Legions.Lead them, and they will fight."

"The Germanians can't fire forever," Valerius reminded him.

"And we can't hide forever, either," the general retorted angrily.Not on his life, even if it were a tactically sound idea, which it most certainly was not, would he ever hide under the shields of his own men while they were picked off by those flaming arrows piercing the sky."The longer we wait, more men die.I refuse to acknowledge that as a possible solution."

Knowing his long standing temper and all the rough edges, Valerius was wise enough to let it go at that."What if they won't fight?" he asked quietly, confidence shaken from being cornered – and betrayed, they both knew without saying.There was no way this was a chance attack.Upon return from the peace conference, which had, of course, left the Germanians indescribably upset, there was no way for the enemy to know which way the Romans were going, unless they'd been betrayed by one of their own.

Fury mounting once again at the thought, Maximus ignored Valerius completely, instead turning to the scant one hundred men surrounding them.With only one century, it would be an undeniably hard battle to fight against an unknown number of adversaries, but that was why they called him the best.

"Listen up, boys!" he shouted over the deafening silence."We're breaking out toward the west!Follow my lead, and I'll get you out of here."

Rousing cheers brought Nicola jerking out of the scroll she'd been reading.Julius too, glanced up, asking with his eyes the inevitable question – of course the boy wanted to see what was going on outside.Smiling slightly, his aunt nodded and rose, offering her hand to Maximus' eight-year-old son."Let's go," she told him, and was rewarded with the child's absolutely charming smile.

The roar grew even louder as they stepped outside, and Nicola quickly followed it to its source, the western entrance the camp, a place she knew quite well thanks to Quintus' tour and subsequent visits.With Julius tugging on her hand, they reached the crowd quickly, in time to see the long line of legionnaires returning to their base camp.At their head rode one very familiar man.

Nicola watched Maximus leap off his horse and greet Quintus with a grin and an embrace.As the soldiers' cheering for him died down, she could catch their conversation."We worried when we heard about the ambush," Quintus was saying."The tribes were bragging that they had your head."

Her brother laughed easily as Nicola wondered, _what ambush?_ with slight alarm."Not by a long shot," Maximus replied.

Quintus chuckled in return."I didn't think so, but had to be sure," he replied."Didn't want to be telling the emperor that you'd gone off and got yourself killed."

Her brother snorted."How are the men?"

"Mending well.And I speak for all of us when I mention that we're eager to get out there with you again."

Nicola was so engrossed in their conversation that she hardly noticed Julius tear free of her grip and fly forward.

"Papa!" a familiar voice called, and even as Maximus turned, he barely had time to catch a glimpse of his son as the boy rushed forward into his arms.With a grin, he swept Julius up off the ground.His son wrapped an arm around his father's neck delightedly.

"Aren't you a little old for this?" Maximus joked, a good day having just become excellent with the appearance of the son he'd not seen in well over three years.

"Papa," Julius glared at him, making the general laugh and turn to Quintus.

"Something you forgot to mention?" he asked with a smile, but his second in command only shook his head as Nicola approached, and Maximus turned to his sister with a smile."Nicola."

"Hello, Maximus."As she offered her cheek, he kissed it lightly.

His little sister had not changed one bit, since she was obviously giving Julius the _you're gonna get it_ look he remembered so well."Perhaps we should go somewhere else to talk," he suggested with a smile.Then, Looking over his shoulder at his men, he added, "_Without_ my entire army looking on!"

The soldiers laughed as he turned to Quintus; they were used to their general's sometimes obscure sense of humor."Get them out of here," he ordered with a grin, then eased his son to the ground and offered his sister his arm."Shall we?"

As she took it, Nicola looked to him and said, "You have a lot of explaining to do, brother."

He could not help but quirk a smile."Somehow I'd figured that."

Entering his tent, Maximus immediately shed his wolf fur-lined cloak, glad to be rid of its oppressive warmth, yet all the while still understanding how important its symbolism was, especially now.Cicero met him just inside the entrance and removed both cloak and sword from Maximus' hands before he could toss either carelessly aside, making the general grin in return.Wordlessly, his old friend began helping him remove first his silver _lorcia segmentata_, then the gold, wolf-adorned breastplate underneath it.Aware of Julius' and Nicola's eyes upon him, Maximus quickly shed his shin and wrist guards along with the rest of his armor.A quick tug pulled his tunic off as well, leaving him glad only in a sleeveless white undershirt and maroon trousers, until his servant handed him a robe.

"Thanks, Cicero," he smiled to the younger man, shrugging into the almost too warm garment.

"You're welcome, sir."With his usual sense, Cicero made himself scarce, disappearing into a back chamber with the arms and armor in hand.

Moving to a small table, Maximus turned to his sister."Wine?" he asked.

"Water, please," she replied, and her brother obliged, also giving his son a cup as Julius watched him with large eyes.The general knew that his son had never before seen him in this guise – that of a soldier and a warrior rather than that of a gentleman farmer and father."Come here, Julius," he said with a smile, patting the couch at his side.

Eagerly, the young boy moved from his aunt's side, immediately snuggling up against his father and resting his head against Maximus' chest."Papa?"

"Yes?" Maximus smiled down at him.

"Can I have a real horse now?I'm getting too old to ride a pony!"The small boy's voice bubbled with excitement until Nicola coughed.The general glanced to her, then, and saw her displeased expression.Obviously, this subject had been broached many a time before.

"What have we always said about that?" Maximus asked carefully, hoping that his sister had not changed the rules on him, but knowing all the same that she hadn't.

Julius pouted."You always say not until I'm ten."

The general could not help but chuckle."Then ten it is."

"Papa!I'm almost ten now!"

"Julius, my son, you are seven months away from ten years old.In my book, that means you are still closer to nine than ten – and more importantly, it means you will wait for your horse," Maximus replied."Some things are worth waiting for."

"But Papa!"

"No more buts today, Julius," the general said firmly."We've been through this before.You'll get your horse when you turn ten, I promise.But no sooner."

"You promise?"

"Yes, I do," Maximus replied with a smile."All right?"

"Okay."Julius smiled back, and his father had to marvel at how quickly the boy accepted his decisions, even after all this time…

"So," Maximus continued, changing the subject, but still feeling a pang in his heart, "Tell me about all the growing up you have done."

Grinning, his son quickly launched into a diatribe of the last four years his young life, skipping from subject to subject with a child's ease, almost quickly enough to make his father's head spin. Smiling back, though, Maximus merely listened, inwardly all too aware of how much he had missed, but gratefully concentrating on the future in lieu of the past.Still, though, it hurt to hear of his son's first ride on a pony, to be told of his first fall, his first broken bone (his left arm), the first book he finished by himself, and so many other _firsts_ – all of which a father should have been there for, but Maximus had missed.So much had happened in the years he'd been gone…And he was ever so appreciative to find his son happy, despite his mother's death.He owed his sister more than he could say.

But Julius' monologue was drawing to an end."My friends don't believe I'm going to Rome," he gushed as a conclusion."We are going to Rome, aren't we, Papa?"

Almost breathless himself from Julius' long-winded story, Maximus grinned."Yes," he chuckled."In fact, you'll be moving to Rome."

"To Rome?" Julius gasped excitedly, even as Nicola arched an eyebrow skeptically. 

"Moving?" she asked.

"Yes," Maximus answered them both, and, to forestall Julius' excited and inevitable questions, said, "Now I have a story to tell you."

"About what?" Julius asked impatiently.

The general laughed."Well, I have some interesting news," he began, slightly ill at ease, but knowing that there was no better time to let the cat out of the bag.How, though, did he tell his son that he had a new wife?Politics and emotion had dictated that they marry quickly, yet he knew that would only make it harder on Julius.

"Like what?"

Nicola saved him from the excitement."Julius, hush," she said."Your father will tell you much quicker if you stop interrupting him."

"Oh.Sorry."

Maximus ruffled his hair."That's all right.I'm not quite sure how to tell you this, anyway… But I got married three months ago."

There.He'd said it.It was out.And Nicola was giving him the strangest of looks… of course, she wasn't happy that he'd not let her know, and that she'd not met the woman in question… _Oh, dear.I bet she and Lucilla are going to have fun arguing with each other. _By virtue of an older mind, his sister beat his son to the reply."Married?" 

"Yes," he replied evenly, trying to decide how best to let his sister know what this meant to him… She and Selene had always been friends, and it was surely hard for her to accept another in that place."Her name is Lucilla, and she also has a son.Actually, Lucius is your age," he said, looking down at Julius.

Whatever else that could be said, Julius was a bright child.And a very forgiving one."You mean I have a stepbrother?" he asked."And a stepmother?"

Maximus nodded, meeting Nicola's eyes over his son's head.Indeed, there was much explaining to do… "But that's not all that has happened since I left home," he continued."To explain the rest, though, I have to go further back in history."

"Go on," Nicola said cautiously.

"Twelve years ago, when I was nineteen, the Northern Army, which was in Britannia, was ambushed in the middle of the night.Our general was killed in the first wave, and I took command of the disaster.After we won, the emperor made me a general on the field.

"Over the years, I came to know Marcus Aurelius rather well," Maximus continued."A few years after the battle in Britannia, I became his general, the Emperor's General.Much time passed, though, and neither of us said much about the relationship we were forming.It seemed of little consequence to anyone besides us.Until seven months ago, when he asked me to be his heir."

Nicola's gasp was sharp, and even Julius looked at his father in surprise.Nine years old or not, the boy knew exactly what that meant.Every child born within the vast Roman Empire knew that.Both stared at him with shocked eyes, all of a sudden seeing Maximus in an entirely different light.

"But you're…" Nicola finally managed to say.

"A Spanish nobody," the general grinned."Just a general, who happens to be very good at what I do.I said all those things, many times, but the emperor knows me better than I know myself, and if he has decided to trust me with his dream, I will fulfill it – no matter how little I want to."

"I didn't mean to be –"

Maximus cut her off with a gentle shake of the head."I know," he said easily, reaching out and touching his sister's arm."You're my sister, Nicola."I still remember pouring honey in your hair when you were six.You can't possibly insult me.I may be the next Emperor of Rome–" Goodness, wasn't that hard to admit! "–but I'm still your brother.I'm not very different from the man you've known all these years."

His sister smiled slightly."I know, but it's just hard to believe.My brother…the next Emperor.It just sounds strange, that's all."

"I think it's cool!"

A fire arrow pierced the dark night.Silent milliseconds ticked by in an eternity, and watching, the Germanic leader held his breath, trying to gauge the distance and decide how much time he had before the inevitable attack.The archer had been several miles away, at least… Not the smartest move his adversary could make, really, since it gave the Roman position away.

Suddenly, a close, eerily familiar, voice tore through the night._"Standby!"_

"Standby!"The multiple echoes jerked the Germanian into action, and he knew that arrow had only been a deliberate distraction, given freely by a tactical mind.They were under attack, and he only had moments to wake his sleeping men – 

Then, with horror, he realized that his pickets were gone. Captured, dead, worse–? 

_"Loose!"_ the voice thundered, and fire colored the dark sky.Unable to do anything else, the warrior king dove for cover and waited the attack's first phase out.Unfortunately, even as he rose, shouting orders and sprinting to the front of his camp, he saw shadows in the darkness.

_"Standby!"_

The leader squinted and saw the line of troops behind a mounted commander, and heard the order echoed down the ranks."Standby!"

A slight rattling of weapons, and the light clank of swords being drawn sounded.And he knew that his men, who were rushing the preparations and fighting the fires even then, would never be ready.The next shout though, he knew would mean their deaths.

_"Cavalry!"_

"Forward!" several voices, seemingly right in front of his face, cried out, and his heart began to pound.

"Standfast!" other officers called.

_"Advance!"_

Immediately, the shadows moved forward, and the rebel leader found himself watching in sick fascination and dread."Form up!" he shouted desperately."Form up!"

But even as his men rushed forward, he knew it couldn't be enough; thundering hoof beats echoed and shook the ground, but over their noise, the Germanian heard another commander's voice.

_"Infantry!"_

"Infantry!" the second group of voices repeated.

"Forward!"

And thus came the Roman Army.The tribes fought hard, but shock value and fear paid off; amid fires burning, their dream of conquering Rome died.Eventually, as the sun rose bright in the morning sky, he found himself herded with the remainders of his men, prisoners of war and awaiting execution.

The _triumph _was an honor singled out for only those of Imperial blood – or, more properly, the Emperor himself.In the days of the Republic, victorious generals had applied to the senate for permission to hold a _triumph_, in which the proof of their victory – spoils, prisoners, and artifacts – was displayed and paraded for all Rome to see.The ancient triumphal route was well traveled, and the people always gathered from far and wide to witness the greatness of Rome.In those days, there was no shorter road to political popularity than a military victory.

The advent of the empire, however, had changed all of that.Beginning with Augustus Caesar himself, only Emperors triumphed.There were no ifs, ands, or buts about that, either, for no Caesar could permit the existence of a potential rival.The popularity gained from a triumph was far too great; Rome loved her military victories with no prejudice.No man other than the emperor would triumph; the risk of losing power was far too great.Over time, this fact had become a time-honored tradition, and that was why many emperors spent so much time on the forefront of wars – they had to be able to claim at least some credit for the victory.

But that all changed with news of the final victory in Germania.Three quarters of the old German lands were now a newly formed Roman province.Fabled and lost treasures had been found once more, and the kings and leaders of the so-called Germanic Alliance were marching before the ancient triumphal chariot, chained in gold.

Yet Marcus Aurelius awaited the victor at the end of the ancient triumphal path, smiling easily.For all the world, the old emperor looked content, and as if he had no worries whatsoever – for some reason, the man seemed to have defeated the power-hungry demons that haunted his predecessors.His smile widened slightly as the beginning of the procession came into his view, confident and assured that everything was how it ought to be.

Perhaps that was because he had nothing to fear from the man whom the crowds screamed for.

_A little over six months ago_, he thought to himself, _they did not even know his name.Now they call for him.Vale, my friend – my son – and lead well.I have no fears for when I leave this place._

_Look at him; this is something he's never experienced before.I think, truly, it frightens him.As well it should.You never wanted this kind of power, did you, Maximus?But that is what will make you great… the power, and the wisdom to wield it well and justly.Rome needs far more an iron hand than I can provide; she needs your gentle balance of hardness and love.The future beckons darkly, doesn't it?That is why I must choose you, and not a man such as myself.Yes, you love peace, but you have far more the conviction to fight for it than I._

_I wish you all the best, once again… I am in the sunset of my life, but your light is only now rising in the sky.To my side is my daughter, your wife – your love.She will show you all you can even need to know… But this is not goodbye.No, not yet.I've some time left, still, even though, as of this moment, I know Rome no longer needs me._

_She has you._

_Oh, they love you already.Before me I see a striking vision of the future, one where Rome _is _the light, as you so heartfully put it once.Perhaps you were right.Perhaps _I _did not see what Rome _can _become.Long ago, I showed you a dream.I shared its warmth with you, and you too came to believe.Only now do I see how much of your heart is wrapped up inside it.I do not think this idealism, now…nor pure loyalty.You love Rome for what she is, and for what she can be._

_ _

_ _

What We Do In Life…


End file.
